Mehr Dinge zwischen Himmel und Erde
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: DiNozzo bekommt einen überraschenden Besucher.


**Titel:** Mehr Dinge zwischen Himmel und Erde

**Originaltitel:** More Things In Heaven And Earth

**Autor:** Nakeisha

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> NCIS  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Tony/Maddie Tyler

**Rating:** PG

**Genre:** Romanze  
><strong>Inhalt:<strong> DiNozzo bekommt einen überraschenden Besucher. Tony/Maddie  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> NCIS gehört mir nicht. Ich übersetze nur.

**Wortanzahl:** 1025 Wörter

**Mehr Dinge zwischen Himmel und Erde****  
><strong>  
><em>"Es gibt mehr Dinge zwischen Himmel und Erde, Horatio, als Eure Schulweisheit sich träumen lässt."<em>_  
><em>_- Hamlet, Akt 1, Szene 5__  
><em>  
>Tony lag ausgestreckt auf der Couch, eine Flasche Bier in einer Hand, die Fernbedienung für den Fernseher in der anderen. Er saß nun schon seit einer halben Stunde so da und das Bier war immer noch unberührt und er sah nichts auf dem Fernseher, selbst, wenn er von Kanal zu Kanal schaltete.<p>

Duckys Vorschlag, oder eher seinem Befehl, folgend, war er widerstrebend ins Krankenhaus gegangen um zu überprüfen, ob das schmutzige, kalte Wasser in das er - zweimal - hineingesprungen war Probleme mit seinen Lungen verursacht hat. Es hatte es nicht getan. Tatsächlich hatte der Arzt in der Notaufnahme sogar gesagt, dass es keinerlei Hinweise dafür gab, dass er in fast gefrierendes, schmutziges Wasser gesprungen war.

Was gut war, nicht wahr?

Plötzlich war er sich nicht so sicher. Plötzlich, irrationalerweise, absurderweise, idiotischer weise wollte er einen Beweis, dass die Ereignisse des Tages wirklich passiert waren.

Er schüttelte sich, was zum Teufel dachte er da?

Er war gerade dabei... Er war sich nicht sicher was er gerade machen wollte, als es an der Tür klingelte. Unsicher, ob er irgendjemanden sehen wollte, aber sich selbst sagend, dass es vielleicht wichtig war - er würde es Ducky durchaus zutrauen ihn zu besuchen um sicher zu gehen, dass er wirklich im Krankenhaus gewesen war und gesund und munter war - stand er auf um die Tür zu öffnen.

"Oh", sagte er als er blinzelnd auf seinen Besucher herunter starrte.

"Sonderlieferung!", rief sie glücklich aus und lächelte zu ihm hoch als sie eine große Pizzabox hochhielt damit er sie sehen konnte. Nach ein paar Sekunden in denen er sie nur angestarrt hatte, sagte sie nun nicht mehr mit einem glücklichen Ton: "Uhm, ist es gerade eine schlechte Zeit für dich?"

"Was? Nein. Nein. Komm herein. Ich war nur überrascht dich zu sehen. Woher weißt du wo ich wohne?" Er trat zurück und ließ sie hereinkommen, schloss und verriegelte die Tür dann hinter ihr, während er bemerkte das sie aus nächster Nähe sogar noch attraktiver als im Großraumbüro war.

"Jethro", sagte sie immer noch lächelnd.

"Gibbs? Du hast Gibbs gefragt wo ich lebe?"

"Natürlich."

"Aber warum?"

"Nun, ich wollte kommen und mich bedanken und-"

"Bedanken?" Er führte sie in sein Wohnzimmer. "Bier?"

"Ja, danke, das ist nett. Eh, für das Retten meines Lebens. Tony?" Sie legte zaghaft ihre Hand auf seinen Arm als er ein harsches Lachen ausstieß.

"Sorry", sagte er, sich sanft von ihr lösen um in die Küche zu gehen und zwei Flaschen Bier aus dem Tiefkühlfach zu holen. Er öffnete beide und reichte ihr eins. "Ich glaube ich sollte sagen 'nichts für ungut.'"

Sie nahm die Flasche, aber trank nichts. "Ich denke, ich sollte lieber gehen. Ich bin offensichtlich zu einer ungünstigen Zeit gekommen und -"

"Geh nicht." Er fand sich dabei wieder wie er die Worte ohne Nachzudenken äußerte.

Sie sah ihn an. "Schau, vielleicht habe ich nicht das Recht was zu sagen, aber du siehst nicht aus wie ein Mann, der heute das Leben von zwei Leuten gerettet hat."

"Vielleicht ist es so, weil ich es nicht tat."

"Tony?"

"Schau, Maddie, ich habe weder dich noch Gibbs gerettet. Nicht richtig. Sicher, ich hab euch beide aus dem Wasser geholt, aber alles andere habe ich versaut. Ich weiß nicht warum. Gott, ich bin in Wiederbelebung trainiert, aber... ich hab es vermasselt, Maddie, extrem vermasselt. Und trotzdem seid ihr beide immer noch am Leben. Und Gibbs sollte es sicherlich nicht mehr sein. Du, vielleicht, aber..." Er brach ab und nahm einen großen Schluck. "Ich hab alles falsch gemacht", flüsterte er. "Warum seid ihr beide am Leben?"

Sie sah ihn an und dann, ohne eingeladen zu sein, setzte sie sich auf die Couch und sagte leise: "Es gibt mehr Dinge zwischen Himmel und Erde, Horatio, als Eure Schulweisheit sich träumen lässt."

"Huh?"

"Hamlet sagte das. Hamlet; Shakespeare."

"Oh ja. Natürlich. Aber, ich weiß nicht... Ich war ein Sportler, Maddie. Jemand der Sport als Hauptstudienfach hatte und sich nie sonderlich für Literatur interessiert hat."

Sie lächelte. "Im Grunde sagt er, dass das menschliche Wissen begrenzt ist, wir wissen nicht alles. Es gibt mehr Dinge als nur die Menschheit an sich, Dingen von denen wir nur träumen können, geschweige denn sie verstehen zu können, an sie zu glauben oder sie vielleicht akzeptieren zu können."

"Okay, aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht warum du es zitierst hast nach dem was ich gesagt habe."

Sie zuckte die Schultern und nippte an ihr Bier. "Vielleicht hat Kelly auf ihren Papa und ihre beste Freundin aufgepasst", sagte sie leise, aber ihre Stimme war ernst.

Er sah sie an, nicht sicher, ob er lachen oder spotten sollte über das was sie gesagt hatte. Dann überfluteten ihn die Erinnerungen daran wie schlecht er sich um sie gekümmert hatte genauso wie die Kommentare des Notarztes. Es konnte nicht so sein, oder? Kelly war tot, war schon seit Jahren tot, und doch...

Und doch gab es sonst keinerlei Gründe auf dieser Erde warum Gibbs lebendig sein sollte - er wusste das. Jeder Teil von ihm wusste dies. Aber sein Boss war am Leben. Genauso wie diese wunderschöne junge Frau, die ihm gegenüber saß. Sehr lebendig sogar.

Er schüttelte sich selbst. "Vielleicht hat sie das. Ja, warum nicht? Gibbs ist am Leben und du lebst, das ist alles was eine Rolle spielt, nicht warum ihr am Leben seid. Nun, du hast erwähnt, dass du eine Sonderlieferung hast?"

Sie lächelte und sah auf die Box, die sie auf den Kaffeetisch abgelegt hatte. "Hab ich. Aber ich befürchte sie ist nun schon recht kalt." Sie öffnete die Box. "Upps", sagte sie. "Ich wusste ich hätte sie sichern sollen als ich sie auf den Rücksitz gelegt habe."

Er sah herunter auf das was irgendeine Art von Pizza sein sollte, aber nun eher wie ein Stück abstrakter Kunst aussah. "Ich sag dir was", sagte er und stand auf. "Wie wäre es damit, dass ich dir Abendessen kaufe."

Sie lächelte zu ihm hoch. "Das fände ich schön, Tony", sagte sie. "Ich fände das sogar sehr, sehr schön."

Ende


End file.
